Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. The leader of this project is TheDevilHand888. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, change the status to needs checking for completion. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim an episode but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. If you have any questions, you may leave a message in the User Comments section. Or feel free to leave a message on a committee member's talk page. Contribution Box Anyone willing to contribute to the project will be able to use this badge on their User Page. Of course, there are several other badges available through contribution to Policy and Standards Committee projects. Check them out! Article Guidelines These are the Guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. This includes battles. There is a project that is going to have battle details, so every part of the fight does not need to be stated. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. 5. In the summary we should only include what happened in the episode. Recaps and Previews from the previous episode(s) and for the next episode are not to be added. 6. Always remember to keep The Manual of Style particularly the In-universe part in mind while writing the summaries. See the Layout Guide to see how episode pages should be laid out and organized. Issues with Episodes Incomplete Summaries - ''High Priority'' Most episodes have short summaries, but are missing more in depth detail about the episode. Many summaries need to be elaborated on, most need links added to names, locations, techniques, etc., and all need to be proofread. Missing Characters list - ' Many episode summaries are missing characters in order of appearance lists from the Bount arc on. '''Missing Powers and Techniques list - ' They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes from the Bount arc on. 'Missing Fights list - ' As of March 17, 2010, all episodes in the Soul Society arcs have been given "Fights" sections with appropriate fights listed. All other arcs need "Fight" sections added in. 'Dead Arc Links - ' Issue resolved. 'Episode Articles Missing Pictures - ' Some of the completed episode summaries are missing pictures to go with the text. 'Short Summaries Missing - ' Episodes are missing short summaries. Formatting Characters in order of appearance To list characters, use the wikitext #Character Name For example... #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado :etc. For the most part, characters that don't have their own articles here won't be listed as a character on this list, with a few exceptions. '''Notes *Onmitsukidō agents (part of the Reversal Counter Force) often deliver messages throughout Seireitei and, as recurring characters, should be counted. *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka (the six fairies that make up her hairpins) should only be counted as characters if they appear and contribute significant dialog. There's no need to list them every time she uses her powers. If they do have dialog, they must be listed by individually by name (see link above). *Bount Dolls that are summoned will not be listed as characters, they will be listed in the "Powers and Techniques section." *Manifested Zanpakutō spirits will be listed as characters. Tōjū that have significant roles, dialog, and can be distinguished will also be listed, however, Tōjū that are indistinguishable or irrelevant will not. *Common Hollows will not be listed as characters unless have they names and/or are distinguishable enough to be either be given their own article or a spot on the List of Hollows. Arrancar will always be considered characters. Fights Each episode should have a "Fights" section between "Characters in order of appearance" and "Powers and Techniques used." Fights should be listed chronologically (in the order that they happened or began in that particular episode) and organized using bullets by typing an asterisk ( * ) before the name of the fight. They should be set to default size, not bold or italicized, and should be linked to the appropriate fight page. When a fight concludes, add "(concluded)" to that particular episode to indicate that the fight ends in that episode. If there are no fights in an episode, put "None" in the Fights section. For example, a proper listing for Episode 39 would look like: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki and for Episode 40: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (concluded) What is a fight and what's not? #A "fight" will be considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and flashbacks to previous fights will not be listed as fights. #If opponents physically engage in combat during an episode, it should be listed in the section as a fight. Special circumstances #If opponents physically engage each other (i.e. clash swords) moments before an episode ends, add the appropriate fight to the list. If opponents are talking or moving to engage without making contact and the episode ends just before they clash, do not add it to the fights list. #If a fight (or the conclusion of a fight) carries on to the next episode, list it on the next episode summary as well, and so on until the fight ends. #If a fight concludes but a winner/loser or draw is not clearly established or is uncertain, continue the fight into the next episode summary and add "(concluded)" after the name of the fight. Powers and Techniques used - Example To aid you in writing the powers & techniques section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers or techniques used, just write "None" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques (rather they are powers), while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. *Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as the Zanpakutō. *Things like the Senkaimon would be best not included in this section. Instead the links should be provided in the Synopsis. *Hollow powers such as Cero or Garganta should be labeled under "Hollow techniques" because they are available to all Hollows and Arrancar in general, while techniques like Gran Rey Cero and Negación are unique to certain classes of Hollows and Arrancar and should be listed with "Techniques used." *The only time Zanjutsu should be mentioned as a technique is if there were no other techniques used in the episode. *For techniques etc that have Spanish or other meanings as well as the Japanese meaning, only list the Kanji and English translation to minimize clutter. Further info on the Spanish etc can be found by clicking on the link. *Since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. *The name of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō is unknown and it is permanently released, so it needs no mentioning unless the name is discovered, in which case it also needs only to be mention the first time. *List powers like Ganju's, Don Kanonji's, and the three mod-souls (Ririn, Noba, Kurōdo) with "Other powers." The Powers and Techniques used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * Techniques used: * * * * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * Resurrección used: * Dolls summoned: * * Bakkōtō used: * * Other powers: * * Current Arc The Bount Arc * Earth-Shattering Event at 11th Squad! The Shinigami who Rises Again -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Crashing force! Furido vs. Zangetsu -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Yoshino's Decision of Death -- Seiyounashi *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done * Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?! -- Naruto963 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City -- Seiyounashi *incomplete* * Ichigo vs. Dalk! Appearance of the Faded Darkness -- TheDevilHand888 *Incomplete* * Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls -- TheDevilHand888 *Incomplete* * Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal -- *incomplete* * Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime * Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! * Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! * Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave * Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu * Renji Abarai, bankai of the Soul! * Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power Alternate Arc This arc is for anyone more familiar with current arcs that would like to edit them instead. There is no Projected Completion date for alternate arcs, as they are meant to encourage free participation from editors. Please make any necessary edits in accordance with the Project's lists of examples and mark any completed items with YourUserName *needs checking for completion* so they may be checked for completion by a seated member. The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 (Episodes 144-167) * Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly -- Naruto963 *incomplete* * Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Ashido, the Shinigami Who Came from the Past -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Through the Crumbling Forest, a Million Menos -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Oath! Back Here Alive Again -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar -- TheDevilHand888 *Incomplete* * Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai -- TheDevilHand888 *Incomplete* * The Devilish Research! Szayel Aporro's Plan * Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion * Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? * Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls * Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil * Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears * Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... * Szayel Aporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done * Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done * Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done * Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowized Ichigo -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done * The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar Check Done Current/Alternate Arc: Finished Episodes The episodes here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail and must not be removed until the Projected Finish Date; and even then, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to do this. The Bount arc * Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed * Shocking Revelations for the 13 Divisions! The Truth Buried in History -- Naruto963 *Complete* The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 * Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō-[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *Complete* * The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Episodes Missing Pictures Below are a list of Episodes that have completed summaries, but have little to no images in the summary section. If you want to add images to these episodes, simply sign your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. After you finish adding images, change the status to complete. Before adding images, be sure to read the Image Policy, as it has recently changed. Hueco Mundo Arc Part 1 *Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia = SunXia *Completed* *Ashido, the Shinigami Who Came from the Past *Through the Crumbling Forest, a Million Menos = SunXia *Completed* *Oath! Back Here Alive Again Short Summaries Below are a group of episodes that need to have short summaries, or summaries that explain what happened in the episode in one-to-two lines. These summaries should be put at the top of the page, right under where it says what episode it is (example can be seen here). As with everything else, sign your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete if you wish to add short summaries to these episodes. After you finish adding the short summaries, change the status to complete. * Episodes 5-10 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 11-20 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 21-30 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 31-40 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 41-50 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 51-60 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 61-70 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 71-80 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 81-90 -- Godisme *incomplete* * Episodes 91-100 -- Godisme *incomplete* * Episodes 101-110 -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Episodes 111-120 * Episodes 121-130 * Episodes 131-140 * Episodes 141-150 * Episodes 151-160 * Episodes 161-170 * Episodes 171-180 * Episodes 181-190 * Episodes 191-200 * Episodes 201-210 * Episodes 211-220 * Episodes 221-230 * Episodes 231-240 * Episodes 241-250 * Episodes 251-260 * Episodes 261-270 * Episodes 271-280 * Episodes 281-Current User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about this page or the Anime in general. Apology and Radical edits Hey everyone. Srry, for not being around for more then 2 weeks. Thats unacceptable. Anyway, due to the fact that the Bount Arc in its entirety is about to become over due I have decided to get alittle aggressive with the edits, since we have the archive page. I will go back over them more tomorrow. I have decided to devote the majority of my time to completed episodes and I will not work on the ones which need major work. I'll leave those to others while I get caught up. If I see the above sections getting low I will add some. I would like to thank Devilhand for doing so much work and I apologize for not being here more inorder to properly take care of it on time. And thank u Yyp for stepping in and doing some work on my project, which u shouldn't of had to do. Thanks to Arrancar109 for always checking my edits and correcting any minor mistakes for me. And thanks to Seiyounashi & Naruto963 for doing some work as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar I've noticed that a user, Themimers (don't worry; you're not in trouble!), has added a section on Arrancar techniques to the Powers & Abilities section in a few articles, which I've not seen done before and as far as I'm aware is not official policy. Should we make this official or isn't there enough techniques to warrant it (Sonido, Gran Rey Cero, etc)? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 18:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Arc Linking I was wondering that instead of making it so that the arc in the statistic sections of episodes were left with no link, if it would be better to link it to stuff like the Ryoka Invasion, Invasion of Hueco Mundo, etc. TheDevilHand888 17:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I guess that would make sense. With the fights section being added to the episode pages recently, I thought there was no point linking to that, but I forgot about the overall invasion pages. That would be acceptable. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that DevilHand. I had hoped other people would take an interest in such a straight-forward task, rather than having one person doing the whole thing, but I guess I hoped for too much. Anyway, that's one less issue that needs fixing. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) New Leader As of today the new leader of this project is TheDevilHand888. I will now leave it to TheDevilHand888 to run this project as he sees fit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Missing Pictures This is a pretty minor issue, but still an issue that needs to be addressed. I noticed that about half of the episodes for the Soul Society arc that have completed summaries are missing pictures to go with the text. Because of that, I've decided to make a section for this, so as to encourage users to add in the pictures themselves. This is also so that this doesn't become forgotten in the future. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) All done, you can have a look at those, tell me if you want better pics instead of those used, SunXia (talk) 23:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with the images used, thanks for adding them. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No other episodes needing images?? I would type episodes but I'm not American so I don't type using American lingo, I use British SunXia (talk) 07:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :There actually are a lot of episodes that still need images, but these episodes lack the completed summaries for images to be added in. Maybe if you want, you can put images from an episode in that episodes talk page, like what Yyp did with episode 284, so that the images could be immediately added in once the summaries completed. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 16:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Short Summary on Episode Pages This is yet another minor thing, but I noticed that for the first four episode articles, there is a short summary at the top of the page explaining what happens in the episode. These should probably just be removed, but I was wondering that since the manga chapters have short summaries, if it would be all right for the episodes to have ones as well? TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's upto you. I like the one line summaries myself but that's just me. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind either way. 15:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) All right then, since no one seems to have a problem with this, and I personally like the idea myself, I made a section for adding in short summaries. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 18:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC)